¿Una taza de café?
by Blind Wish
Summary: Summary: Por que algo tan simple como una taza de café hace nuestra sangre explote hasta el punto de la excitación... ¿y tu no quieres una taza de café?... Reeditado AU / OoC / One Shot


**¿Una taza de café?**

* * *

Summary: Por que algo tan simple como una taza de café hace nuestra sangre explote hasta el punto de la excitación... ¿y tu no quieres una taza de café?...

Disclammer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

-Si…lo se, no hay problema estaré ahí mañana a las 8a.m.… ok, bye- Enserio matare a Jasper ¿porque tuvo que concordar una reunión un martes en Miami? y para colmo perdí el vuelvo y me toca irme en automóvil…. Necesitare un café extra fuerte para quitarme la jaqueca; y justo pensando esto bingo una cafetería, que bueno que algunas abren a estas horas.

-Buenas noches, un expreso triple y cargado -dije al entrar, me senté en la barra sin siquiera mirar a la camarera, pero sentía como se movía hacia la cafetera, hmm… creo que unos expresos triples me mantendrán despierto hasta llegar a Miami, enserio matare a Jasper…

_-¡Jacob! Mi querido amigo- dijo Jazz con mas entusiasmó de lo habitual, que miedo..._

_-Aja, si claro, haber se directo ¿cuando y donde?- no tenia ánimos para que endulzara la situación antes, creo que el estar casado con Alice lo pone mas manipulador, claro como su esposa es así … brr que escalofrió siempre termino acompañándola a sus fiestas por culpa de su puchero y de jasper._

_-Bueno ya hombre ni para tanto... Es que veras – dijo mientras suspiraba, mala seña…l para mi-como te lo digo…_

_-Pues diciéndomelo – dije algo rudo ya me dolía la cabeza de sacar cuentas por tantas horas, a veces el área de economía era tan aburrida, bueno al menos daba a ganar bien…_

_-Ah! Pues, la reunión con los inversionistas de Golden&Destiny se cambio para el martes…_

_- ¿Y eso significa? – dije levantando la mirada, tanto rodeo no era nada bueno repito…_

_- Que también cambiaron el lugar- oh no más le vale que no diga lo que pienso, ¡otro viaje no!- Ahora es en Miami nos esperan a la 1 p.m. ¡en uno de sus hoteles!- dijo mientras salía rápido de mi oficina, será porque le lance la engrapadora o porque sabía que lo último que quería era viajar este fin de semana, ¡por favor! Era mi cumpleaños que le pasa…_

_Pero que le haré….de esto vivo así que… Golden&Destiny mas les vale tener un buen trato como regalo de cumpleaños…_

-Su café caballero- me dijo una voz suave, dulce, seductora y no a propósito … sin darme cuenta levante la mirada lentamente y me perdí en unos ojos color chocolate que se antojaban para mirarlos por horas, en unos labios carnosos pintados de rosa, oh no esperen creo que era su color, Dios…

-¿Señor?- pregunto la chica y al escuchar su voz sonreí por inercia y sentí como mi corazón se apretaba pero no dolía, ah ¿esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

-Este… si- fue mi única respuesta, la chica sonrió y se alejo, supongo que para dejar todo organizado ya que yo era el único cliente en el lugar… clic hizo algo en mi cabeza, era una idea descabellada, pero que perdía "bueno _no perderías nada, ¡mejor dicho! Ganarías una visita a la cárcel si te pasas",_ un punto para mi conciencia, pero mi otra parte, (la parte de animal creo- aunque jamás saldría esa parte delante de una mujer tan delicada como se veía esta chica) me decía que lo intentara, que no tenía nada que perder, así que ya que era el único en el café… y aparentemente esta solo con la dueña de esa hermosa voz, rostro, oh Dios y cuerpo ¿que podría perder?

-Disculpe señorita – dije llamándole la atención para que saliera de la cocina- me prepararía una expresos y dos capuchinos con extra espuma para llevar, ah y si tiene panecillos media docena por favor- dije sonriendo, al parecer la chica no pensaba igual porque solo asintió y su rostro se descompuso, creo que era su hora de salida y yo la tenia aquí preparándome panecillos, pero esa solo era parte de mi plan… , antes de que se diera vuelta pude leer su gafete " ISABELLA" que nombre más hermoso, para una chica igual o más hermosa, creo que no pasaba de 20-22 años, perfecto yo solo tenía 26 así que no creo que se me haga difícil.

Cuidadosamente me levante del banquillo en el que está sentado, me dirigí a la puerta principal y puse el cartel de "Cerrado", si lo se me estoy pasando pero si esto funcionaba no quería más personas molestando en la cafetería, además solo es por su seguridad, y que pasa si entra un loco o un lunático,_" ¿alguien peor que tu Black?"_Pregunto una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, ok yo era un loco pero eso era culpa de ella por tener ese olor a fresas tan apetecible…

Me dirigí a la barra nuevamente, y me pase al otro lado del mostrador lo mas ágil y silenciosamente que pude, al abrir la puerta Isabella estaba agachada sacando algo de unas gavetas mientras mascullaba casi murmurando…

-Sencillamente perfecto, ya casi me voy y llega un sujeto que quiere café para no dormir en días, esto solo me pasa a mi, oh y aparte quiere pastelillos tendré que ponerlos al horno unos minutos, o mejor el microondas total solo será para calentarlos- decía para si misma , casi se me escapa una sonrisa junto con un risita por su actitud, y porque ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, se hizo una cola de caballo rápido con su propio pelo y siguió con lo que hacía- ¡encima tengo clases mañana! Mierda…

Ups…creo que la embarre, la chica tenia clases y yo la retenía (contra su voluntad, claro eso aun ella no lo sabia), aun que creo que tampoco dormirá mucho si logro lo que quiero… así que lentamente me dirigí hacia ella y pase mis manos por sus hombros, esta se sobresalto, no le di tiempo a reaccionar mas y me acerque más a su cuello…

-Lamento el retrasarte preciosa- dije con la voz más seductora que podía tener , cosa que no me era difícil en esos momentos… - solo es que – suspire- quería estar un rato mas contigo no te molesta ¿verdad?- le pregunte inocentemente… claro inocentemente…

Solo asintió con la cabeza, hmm… ha de estar pensando que soy un violador o algo mejor resuelvo el asunto…

-Por cierto... Me llamo Jacob Black, tengo 26 años y soy economista ¿y tu?- dije para tantear la situación.

Dudo antes de contestar… pero al final suspiro como sintiendo un alivio, quizás ya no pensaba que era un demente o algo por el estilo, aunque claro que si lo era, es decir, esto es secuestro prácticamente ¿no?

-Isabella…-Dijo mientras se tensaba un poco mas, debido quizás a que inconcientemente (nótese el sarcasmo en las palabras) me acerque mas a ella rozando su trasero con mi ya notable excitación, Dios, desde cuando era alguien que se prendía por algo como ver a una chica, y encima con tanta ropa…claro cosa que dejaría de estar en unos minutos…- B-Bella, dime Bella- dijo con voz algo ronca, bingo, ¡le gustaba! Eso creo al menos, ahora si se me harían mas fáciles las cosas…

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica, y que haces aparte de trabajar, ¿estudias?- le pregunte, quería saber todo lo posible de ella antes de hacerla mía, cosa que ya quería.

-Es-esto...si literatura...-dijo tratando de girarse, cosa que le facilite y tome de su cintura quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios…- amm esto es algo incomodo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, por Dios que mejillas mas adorables y sexies…

No Dije nada mas, ni le deje a ella decir más, ya que no pude aguantar y bese sus dulces labios, suavemente al principio, tampoco quería asustarla mas… digo si eso es posible claro está... para mi sorpresa en cuestión de instantes respondió a mi beso, y pidió ¡ella! Si ella, pidió permiso con su lengua, permiso que le concedí enseguida… Dios su lengua envuelta con la mía se sentía tan bien, mi cuerpo recibía descargas eléctricas con cada roce, y al parecer ella también ya que gemía en mi boca y se sonrojaba mas, si se lo que lo hacía porque nunca cerré mis ojos, quería ver si a ella le gustaba tanto como a mí y gracias al cielo eso parecía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la cintura y la senté en la isla de la cocina de la cafetería, quitando todo lo que había en ella con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba bajo su blusa, ella gimió de nuevo al sentir mi calor, y yo al sentir su piel tan suave..

De un momento a otro cambio para mi sorpresa ahora ella mordía levemente mi cuello y yo rugía de placer al sentir su boca en mi piel, me quite la camisa negra que llevaba de un tirón, y a ella el delantal blanco de su uniforme, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, en cuestión de segundos solo quedaba yo con mi pantalón y ella en ropa interior, porque... No sé en qué momento en lo que ella me mordía más el cuello y yo a ella la oreja, desapareció su ropa…

-Tienes mucha ropa…- me susurro arrebatadoramente al oído, y en cuestión de un chasquido mis pantalones junto con mis boxers deportivos estaban fuera, tome su braga y la deslice suavemente por sus piernas, recordando que no quería asustarla, aunque lo que deseaba era arrancársela de una. Su sostén se lo quito ella misma... ¡Rayos! sus senos eran divinos... ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, simplemente perfectos...

No me importo no conocerla lo suficiente, no me importo que esto era una cocina, ni siquiera el hecho de no llevar condones, la cargue y enseguida enredo sus piernas a mi cintura mientras me acariciaba la espalda, la pegue contra la pared, no muy fuerte pero si firmemente, y de un golpe sordo entre en ella, luego me arrepentí .. No sabía si era virgen aun… ella pareció dudar un momento al ver mi expresión luego algo hizo clic en su mente y me susurro... – No te preocupes no soy virgen – eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la embestí suavemente al principio... Era tan estrecha y estaba tan húmeda, me encantaba saber que yo había causado eso.

La embestí seguidamente, disfrutando del roce de mi miembro en su cavidad, se sentía tan bien… hacia casi 5 meses que no estaba con nadie pero ella me tenia loco y apenas empezábamos…

Se aferro a mi espalda a mi espalda asiéndome caer al suelo y me monto cual potro salvaje, cosa que, para que negarlo disfrute.

La tome de la cadera para guiar mas , gemía, gritaba y se tomaba del pelo, Jesús, esta mujer era increíble, creo que será más que una aventura de una noche…

-Jacob…así, sigue así…ya casi...- lograba decir entre jadeos, y si lo se casi llegaba al clímax, sentía como sus paredes se estrechaban aun mas.

-Lo que me pidas preciosa- dije mientras me ponía sobre ella sin que sintiera mi peso y la besaba, solo 2 embestidas mas y ambos llegamos al clímax. Se sintió también, cuando trate de salir de ella enrollo sus piernas a mi cintura y susurro…

-Calma cariño, quiero que estés dentro mió un rato mas- luego me beso, y claro yo obedecí, era lo que mas quería.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron me di cuenta de que Bella estaba dormida, cielos que mujer tan genial y tan excitante, salí de ella aun que me molesto sentir el vació luego, la arrope con mi camisa.

Me levante y pude ver que mi celular tenia unas llamadas perdidas, eran de Jasper, sonreí y vi la hora eran las3 a.m., Jasper me mataría…

_Ringgggggg_

-¡_Dónde Demonios Estas_!- gritaba mi amigo, ah si supiera…

-Tranquilo viejo- le dije entre carcajadas y algo feliz – llegare a la hora acordada, eso creo…

-_¡Nada de eso creo Jake! No sabes cómo son estos inversionistas _– suspiro-_pero bueno ellos te querían a ti, así que esperen-_ dijo entre risas, creo que ya sabía donde estaba.

-Claro, claro. Pero- me interrumpió una voz

-¿_Jacob_?- llamo Bella con voz suave, pude oír como Jazz se reía en al otro lado de la línea.

-_Bueno ya noto la tardanza, llega mañana al menos viejo _– risas-_y pues que te diviertas_, _oh y a propósito_s soltó rápido –_feliz cumpleaños 27 Black_

Y antes de poder contestar colgó.

-¿Jacob?- volvió a decir mi diosa, más bella que afrodita…

Me gire y la vi sentada estilo indio mirándome deseosa, creo que era hora del segundo asalto…

-¿Si?- dije seductoramente, mientras tomaba una taza de café para mi diosa, quería que estuviera bien despierta...

Me acerque y la bese dulcemente – ¿quieres un café Bella?- le pregunte mientras le pasaba la taza, sonrió seductoramente y se levanto enseñando su cuerpo esbelto y desnudo yo quede sin aliento al apreciarla.

-¿Y tú no quieres una taza de café?- dijo mientras me quitaba la taza y la tiraba a algún lado.

Sep, hora del segundo asalto.

Y así estuvimos hasta que amaneció…

Nunca en mi vida eh actuado así pero... esta chica me flecho al momento… Bella oh Bella… no me resisto a ella.

Agradezco a Jasper el viaje a Miami, que necesitar un café, que fuese la única en el local, y ahora mismo, a Dios por crear el amor.

Definitivamente, el cumpleaños más alegre de todos.

* * *

***Sollozos* Este fue mi primer one-shot... cuando solo era una loca que no sabia que hacer, aunque no hay mucha diferencia de la realidad ahora... (?) En fin. Lo agarre, lo reedite y arregle muchos, bastantes errores ortográficos y uno que otro de tiempo. Espero lean, les guste y besos!**

**Blind Wish : YA que el mundo es ciego, puedo seguir deseando.**

**Se despide, las/los quiero. Besos y aullidos (?) :) Bye**

**Pds: Si miran bien hay un botoncito con un globito que dice Review This Chapert... solo decia :)**


End file.
